


A Fresh Start

by Jelly_Bean_Machine



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Forgiveness, Hollow Bastion | Radiant Garden, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Reconciliation, Recovery, Reunions, Sea Salt Family (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_Bean_Machine/pseuds/Jelly_Bean_Machine
Summary: My take on how the Sea Salt Fam formed after the Keyblade War, in which Isa faces genuine emotion for the first time in a decade, Lea probably falls back in love too quickly, and Roxas and Xion wonder where they go from here now that they're not bound to the Organization.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Lea & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 28





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> More tags to be added once I sort through writer's block and add on more chapters.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @JellyLizzy and on Tumblr with Jelly-Bean-Machine!
> 
> You can also check out linktr.ee/jellylizzy for more of my social media!

_ I need to see him. I need to know he’s okay. _

It was all that reeled through Lea’s mind from the moment Ienzo called to tell him Isa reformed in the lab. It was only mere hours after the battle at the Keyblade Graveyard, and he didn’t even tend to his own injuries yet. Even on the Gummi ship ride to Radiant Garden, he kept looking over Roxas and Xion to make sure they were okay, rebandaging Xion’s burnt hand where she grabbed Xemnas’s ethereal blade, and brushing off the rest of the Guardians trying to heal him. Lea almost wished he could summon dark corridors again if it meant skipping the agonizingly slow travel between worlds.

Once the ship landed, Lea stumbled out and bolted to the castle. Roxas and Xion quickly trailed behind. Ienzo met the trio at the front gates and led them inside.

“He tried waking up too quickly and fainted,” Ienzo explained as they hurried through the halls. “That battle did a number on him, and he’s far too drained for an immediate recovery. He’ll need a few days to rest, regain his strength, and become stable.”

Lea nodded, but he barely absorbed what Ienzo said as they entered the infirmary. Ienzo carefully peered into one of the rooms before opening the door more.

“He’s asleep, but you can see him now, if you like.”

Lea nearly burst through the door. Isa was thankfully out of that wretched black coat and in a white medical gown. Yet Lea’s heart immediately sank when he saw the tubes and wires connected to him; an IV in his hand, a cannula hooked around his face, patches on his chest connected to monitors, the works. His blue hair spread across the pillow, and his pale skin almost matched the sheets.

Lea tuned out everything else as he took a few too-long strides to the chair next to Isa’s bedside. Somewhere in the background, Ienzo was talking to Roxas and Xion, but Lea couldn't process what they were saying. Lea gently took up Isa’s hand in both of his. He fought against the impending exhaustion to get a good look at Isa. If he wasn’t so tired, Lea would break down again from overthinking all those wasted years they had each other the whole time. And all that pain was finally,  _ finally _ over. Lea took a shaky, deep breath, bowed his head, and gripped Isa’s hand a little tighter.

“Please wake up soon, Isa,” Lea whispered. He looked up when he felt something tap his shoulder.

“You still need to get back your strength,” Xion said with a sweet smile as she nudged a hi-potion towards him.

“Thanks,” Lea smiled tiredly as he took the bottle. “How’s your hand?”

“It doesn’t sting anymore.”

As Lea downed the hi-potion, Roxas draped a blanket on his shoulders.

“Now, will you  _ please _ rest?” Roxas asked.

“Nngh, I’m fine kiddos, really,” Lea lied as he laid his head down on the bed, still holding Isa’s hand.

“Sure you are,” Xion said softly as her uninjured hand ruffled through his spiky hair. “We’ll all still be here when you wake up.”

“Mhm…” Lea mumbled as he closed his eyes and promptly drifted off to sleep with a light snore.

“Finally,” Roxas sighed. He looked up at Xion as she gazed at Isa sleeping. Her eyes held the same sorrow when he faded away at the Keyblade Graveyard. “Xion, did you know that Saïx…?”

“Mmh,” Xion shook her head. “Not at the time. No one remembered who I was, but he looked so…” She sighed as she tried finding the word. “Guilty. Like some part of him knew I deserved more. That  _ we _ deserved so much more. I didn’t understand why, but I knew I could trust him.”

“I didn’t want to believe it,” Roxas admitted with a troubled expression, and he crossed his arms. “After all we went through, it just didn’t make sense. I wanted to stay mad, but… he still risked himself for us. And… he knew how much we meant to Axel…”

Xion placed a hand on Roxas’s shoulder. “I don’t know if I’m ready to forgive him either. But we have a chance to start over. No more Organization, no more Xemnas, no one to control us.” She smiled and glanced back at Lea and Isa as they peacefully slept. “Besides, I don’t think we can keep them apart now.”

Xion reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue and yellow thalassa seashell.

“You still have them?” Roxas asked.

“Just a few,” she responded. “There wasn’t much else left at the castle when they found all of Vexen’s old research and notes. But Saïx told me to hold on to them.” Xion carefully placed the shell beside Isa’s pillow. “I think Axel has the right idea.” She covered her mouth as she yawned. “We need our rest too.”

Roxas took Xion’s hand and led her towards the spare couch in the corner. He found a couple pillows and a large blanket to make it a little more comfortable. By some miracle, the two were able to fit on the small couch, albeit with tangled limbs and almost knocking heads. Exhaustion finally hit Roxas as he nuzzled into the top of Xion’s head.

“Roxas?” Xion mumbled sleepily

“Yeah?” Roxas replied, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”


End file.
